Hiccup
by Kaliya22
Summary: Kate has the hiccups!  Can the team help her get rid of them?


_Disclaimer – They don't belong to me!_

*hiccup*

Kate growled under her breath. She'd had the hiccups for the last half hour and was tired of it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her neck. She jumped, and then was up and over her desk, dropping into a defensive crouch as she turned around.

Tony was leaning over the wall behind her desk, hand still outstretched. "Impressive," he said, giving her a grin.

"Tony! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. She stood up, hands on her hips as she glared at her partner.

"Kate, be more appreciative! I was just scaring you to get rid of your hiccups. It worked, didn't it?" Tony said as he came around to his desk.

Kate looked surprised. "Hey, I think it- *hiccup!*"

Gibbs, watching quietly from his desk, chuckled.

"Ok, that's it," Tony said as he steered Kate back over to her desk and pushed her down into her chair. "We are getting rid of your hiccups. McGee, call Abby!" Tony leaned down on the desk next to Kate. "Scaring didn't work, so let's try holding your breath."

"Tony- *hiccup*"

"You want to get rid of the hiccups, right?" She nodded, not wanting to open her mouth again. "So try it! Take a deep breath and hold it till I say." Kate rolled her eyes, but took a deep breath of air and held it. She watched Tony as Tony watched his watch. It was a full minute before he nodded and she exhaled, quickly taking a breath after.

"Well?" he asked.

She opened her mouth slightly, waiting. And then, ten seconds later…. *hiccup*. Kate sighed.

"Hm, this is going to be tough."

"Hey guys!" Abby said cheerfully as she walked over to Kate's desk. "McGee told me what was up. Here, Kate." She handed Kate a spoon, full of what appeared to be sugar. Kate raised an eyebrow at her. "It's sugar, nothing else. Let it dissolve slowly in your mouth and then swallow it, and hiccups will be gone!"

*hiccup*

Kate took the spoon, taking the sugar. She let it dissolve slowly, while Tony and Abby watched eagerly. McGee had disappeared, she noticed. She glanced out the corner of her eye to see Gibbs leaning back in his chair, watching as well. Half a minute later, the sugar was dissolved and she swallowed the sweetness. She looked up at Abby and opened her mouth to speak, but hiccupped instead. She groaned.

McGee walked over with a glass of water in his hand. "Kate, stand up please."

She looked up at him. "Drinking from the opposite side of the glass trick?"

"You've done it before?"

"Yea, and it's worked before," she said, smiling. She stood and took the water from McGee. She bent over, keeping her legs straight. Tony caught her ponytail before it flopped into her face. She mumbled her thanks, and then drank deeply from the opposite side of the glass. After several long gulps, she stood up, and promptly hiccupped again.

"I will give you $20 if you can hiccup right now!" exclaimed Tony.

*hiccup*

"Whoa, ok, um…"

"Don't worry Tony, I don't want your money," said Kate.

"Ok, my turn again," said Abby, digging into the bag she had carried up. She pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a clean spoon. "Same basic thing as the sugar, spoonful of peanut butter, don't chew it or anything, just hold it on your tongue. Count to 15 slowly and then swallow it without chewing!" She handed Kate a spoonful of the peanut butter. Kate did as instructed, and the team waited to see if it'd work. Kate swallowed and waited. It didn't take long.

*hiccup*

McGee handed her a pencil. "Here, bite down on this." She did so, warily. He handed her the glass of water again. "Now take a few sips with the pencil still in your mouth." She stared at him for a few seconds, until she hiccupped around the pencil. She took the glass and took a few careful sips. As soon as she took the pencil out, she hiccupped again.

"Guys, I don't think anything is go-*hiccup*- going to work," Kate said, heading back to her desk.

"Kate, wait, here, try this," said Abby, procuring another spoon, this time containing a liquid. Kate glared at her friend. "Just down it, that's it."

Kate didn't want to disappoint her friends that were only trying to help. She took the spoonful of liquid and carefully raised it to her lips. She downed it quickly.

"Ugh! Ab-*hiccup*-by!"

"Hm, guess that didn't work," said Abby, sheepishly.

"What was it?" asked Tony.

"Vinegar."

"Eww," said Tony. He turned to Kate, and handed her a paper bag. "Old paper bag trick, try it!"

Kate sighed again, and took the bag. She bunched it up at the opening and breathed in and out of it for over a minute. She stopped when she hiccupped into the bag. She growled and balled the bag up, tossing it behind Tony's desk.

"I give up. Thank you all so much for trying, but it seems these hiccups will have to go away on th-*hiccup*- their own." She sat down at her desk.

"Kate," Gibbs said. She turned and looked at him, hiccupping again quietly. "You haven't tried my cure yet."

"Gibbs," she whined, starting to protest, until she hiccupped again. "Ok, one try, and that's it."

Gibbs grinned and stood. He moved over to her desk and held out his hand. "Come on," he said softly. She looked up at him warily, but put her hand in his. He pulled her up and tugged her towards the elevators. "Rest of you stay here," he ordered over his shoulder.

He kept a hold on her hand as they waited for the elevator. Once inside, he punched the button for the evidence garage floor. As soon as the doors opened again he pulled her out behind him. The garage was deserted at this hour, and eerily quiet as he lead her down rows of evidence. They reached one of the back storage rooms and he keyed the door open, pushing her inside. Her mind briefly registered the fact it was one of the few areas without a security camera.

Gibbs stepped into the small room with her, closing the door behind him.

"Hoping I'm claustrophobic and that it'll get rid of the hi-*hiccup*- dammit."

"Nope," he said, chuckling softly. He moved closer to her, and she backed up in response. She only moved a few steps before her back hit the wall. Gibbs stopped just inches in front of her.

"The Gibbs stare is good, but I don't think it's going to cure my hiccups, Gibbs."

He laughed, a low, throaty sound that made her all too aware of how close he was standing to her.

"Nope," he agreed. He rested his hands on the wall either side of her, above her head, staring at her as if waiting for something.

"What are you do-*hiccup*"

His head dipped down and his lips pressed against hers. The surprise was enough that when his tongue slid over her lips, requesting entry, she just reacted and opened her mouth to him. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth, tasting the hints of sugar and peanut butter from the earlier attempts to rid her of her hiccups.

Before her brain could point out that it was her boss kissing her, Kate reacted. She returned his kiss with a fiery passion that he always knew resided inside her.

He soon realized his mistake in using her hiccups as an excuse to steal a single kiss from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, igniting his blood with her desire. He felt himself grow hard.

He retaliated by grabbing her hips, pulling her tight against him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal pressing against her, impressive in its bulk. She wiggled against him

Gibbs realized he was quickly losing. He broke the kiss. "Katie…" he began, but before he could say another word her arms pulled his head back down until she could capture his lips with hers again. He moaned as she nipped at his lower lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth again. His hands moved, cupping her ass and pulling her even harder against him.

He lost himself in her kiss until he felt her hands tug at his belt. He broke away again. "Katie, no, not here, not in a storage closet."

She looked up at him, pouting. He nearly caved at the look on her face, the pout just barely shadowing the look of pure desire.

"My place," he said softly. He kissed her lips quickly. "Tonight." He nipped at her lower lip. "Ok?" She nodded and he kissed her deeply one more time. They broke apart a minute later. Gibbs held her to him for a few minutes, softly stroking her back, giving them both time to calm down.

As they headed back to the elevator, Gibbs nudged Kate. "So, hiccups gone?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"I think I like that cure," she said, smiling at him. He laughed.

They stepped back into the bullpen a full fifteen minutes after they had left. All eyes were on them as they took their seats. Tony walked over to Kate's desk and knelt down in front of it, staring at her.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"All cured," said Kate. She laughed lightly as Tony watched her for a long moment, waiting for her to hiccup.

"What is your cure, boss?" asked McGee.

Gibbs' eyes flickered to him. "Family secret, Mcgee."

"Oh come on," started Tony, but he cut himself short at Gibbs' glare. He growled to himself and returned to his desk. Gibbs turned his gaze briefly to Kate, giving her a quick wink before they both returned to their work, thoughts on the night to come.

_A/N- Just a lil fun fluffy story. It's a one shot, I'll leave the smutty parts to the reader's imaginations this time! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
